This invention relates to portable work stations.
Prior portable work stations have included lap desks and upright reading stands designed to be adjustable in height to accommodate users in seated or inclined positions. These prior devices generally are designed to receive or have mounted thereon, some specific object, such as a book, a writing pad, a crochet holder, etc. These devices provide a limited number of positions for their work holder or working surface, partially by reason of the specificity of their function.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable work station having a work platform that is adjustable to different vertical positions, rotatable about a substantially horizontal axis, and/or translatably laterally of its support irrespective of the attitude of the work platform with respect to the horizontal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a work station that includes a work platform that may be equally accessed from either of the opposite sides thereof.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a portable adjustable work station including a substantially planar base and a substantially planar work platform disposed vertically above the base. A support assembly extends between the base and proximate the work platform and supports the work platform relative to the base. The support assembly includes means for vertically adjusting the vertical spacing of the work platform relative to the base. The support assembly further includes an upper end and means interposed between such upper end and the work platform for interconnecting the upper end of the support assembly with the work platform, and providing for rotational positioning of the work platform about an axis extending laterally of, and generally perpendicular to, the support assembly (i.e. horizontal), whereby the plane of the work platform is rotationally adjustable between first and second limits.
The work platform is displaceable laterally within its plane at any of the rotational positions of the work platform. All adjustments of the work platform relative to the support assembly and base are available to a user without repositioning of the work station base.